Winter Activities
by Ludigunde
Summary: Chelsie.Winter. My first ever fic.
1. Chapter 1

Winter activities

She sat by the fire, reading a new novel which he had presented her for Christmas.

Being so engrossed in her book, she didn't hear him opening the door, silently sneaking behind her rocking chair. He bent down, kissing her cheek lightly.

Startled, she turned to him, catching her breath.

„Oh, Charles! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Don't say you didn't like the way I did it", said Elsie's husband with a mischievous smile.

"That's not the point, you daft man. Where have you been?" she inquired, putting the book on the table. Turning around, she caught her husband staring at her.

Looking pointedly at him, Elsie asked, "Do you have a problem, Mr. Carson?"

"I was just admiring the fine figure of my beautiful wife. Do you mind giving me a proper kiss to welcome me home from my tiring walk from the village back here?"

Ignoring the actual request, she asked with concern in her voice "Why was your visit so tiring, darling?"

Stepping towards him, she stretched her arm out to caress her handsome husband's face. He leaned into her palm, a loving look on his face. "Because I missed my wife. The discussion was so endless, the arguments so boring, no lively conversation. And the sun shone through the window and reminded me what I could do on a day like this instead of sitting with some people discussing pointless things that do have no real meaning for the villagers. Anyway, I am here now and I want to make the best of the remaining day."

Cupping her face, Charles gave Elsie a chaste kiss and marvelled in the fact that she kissed him back with great vigour.

"So, Mr. Carson. What have you planned to do?" she asked delicately, no doubt about the meaning of her question.

However, she was astounded when she heard him saying "I wondered if you would like to accompany me to the lake. I think the surface is thick enough to skate on it. And as a matter of fact, I was quite good at it in my younger days, in skting, I mean. I believe some of the village kids have already tested the condition, they were very excited when I saw them earlier. What do you think?"

She pondered the possibilities, than smiled at him. "I never did ice skating, my dear, but I do hope that I will know how to do it by the end of the day."

His face lit up and he hugged her to him, kissing her on both cheeks and afterwards on her lips.

"Thank you, Mrs. Carson. I will fetch my shoes, and please look in the bag in the hall, I bought you a pair too. I hope they'll fit." Charles hurried out of the room, up the stairs and only when Elsie heard his footsteps above her, she allowed herself to laugh at the loveliness of her husband. What a darling man!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I can't believe that people actually read my fanfic because I never wrote something like this and I am not a Native speaker. I was so shocked that people** _**reviewed. _Thank you so much, it's encouraging to know that there are human beings reading my story._**

 **I know, it is not very long but I hope that you like the second chapter nevertheless. Very fluffy inded. xx**

Winter Activities - Chapter 2

After Charles had found his shoes, Mr. and Mrs. Carson put their coats on, together with scarfs, caps and gloves. Additional, Elsie had packed a basket with a hot bottle of tea and some sandwiches.

She got ready to go outside when she was stopped by her husband who laid a hand on her upper arm.

"My dear, I think you forget sometimes that I am your _daft but lovely_ husband that is supposed to carry that heavy basket to unburden your tender hands" said Charles, trying to take the wooden bag from Elsie.

Smiling mischievously, but lovingly at him, she retorted "But I know that you have a bad back, Charles and I wouldn't risk you to worsen it."

He wanted to answer her but was stopped by his wife exclaiming that she nearly would have forgotten her shoes, so she went to the sitting room where she had tried them on and gave Charles time to retrieve the basket with his right hand, while his shoes dangled on their shoelaces from the other one.

When Elsie came back, she looked at him with a face that spoke more than thousand words, a glance of disapproval. Neither of them said a word until Elsie spoke with a raised eyebrow "Well, to quote you… You _**are**_ _my daft but lovely_ husband, so I will let you get through with it."

Charles smiled again and bent down to kiss his wife on the cheek. "Thank you, darling."

* * *

They walked together down the lonely paths that were covered with snow and enjoyed the picturesque landscape. Eventually, they stopped for two or three or four - or more - stolen kisses.

They sounds of giggles and laughter could be heard soon and both quickened their pace to discover a wonderful scenery. The lake was, indeed, frozen and six or seven kids were skating on it with red faces but big smiles. Charles and Elsie were transfixed as they saw so many happy children and even if they were more than fifty years older than them, they felt young as a bloom in spring.

"Come, let's get our shoes on. I can't wait for the feeling of the vats on the ice below me!" exclaimed Charles with a childish delight in his voice that made him to Elsie all the more endearing.

Looking in her husband's handsome face, she said "Yes, let's but I think I will need help with my shoes, I haven't got the hang of them yet."

"Of course I will help you, just sit down with me on the waterside."

They did as he said and when he was finished with his shoes, he knelt in front of the sitting Elsie, smiled at her lovingly and let her tiny feet slip in the shoes which he fastened tenderly.

"Ready? It may be a bit slippery on the beginning though I will catch you if you fall."

Suddenly aware of the fact that she had never done this before, she looked a bit anxious.

Her face lit up when she remembered a conversation.

With an innocent face, she asked "Suppose I fall over?"

Charles played along with retorting "Suppose a bomb goes off? Suppose we're hit by a falling star? You can hold my hand, then we're both going _on_ together."

Elsie looked up at him "I think I will hold your hand. You will make me feel a bit steadier."

And with total honesty and love in his eyes, he quoted her by saying "You can always hold my hand if you need to feel steady."

 _ **A/N: If you have a minute, let me know what you think about it, I am ever so grateful.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I am still very curious that people read this. lol I don't know but I am not completely satisfied with this chapter. However, thank you for reading!**_

Winter Activities - Chapter 3

After taking his hand, they made their way to the middle of the lake. Charles was very steady on his shoes while Elsie clasped his hand with both of hers, very unsure of her skills but with a small smile on her lips because the man that dragged her with him was so strong and lovely and kind.

The children looked at them with curious faces but as they recognised the former butler and the housekeeper of Downton Abbey, they grinned. Even the village kids knew that the two of them loved each other very much and as some of the children themselves had little loves, they just made way for Mr. and Mrs. Carson with respectable nod of their heads.

"Elsie, are you sure you want to do this? We could always go back and just sit and enjoy the scenery…?" asked Charles with concern written on his face.

Elsie was smitten with this lovely man, answering "Of course, we're doing it now! You even bought me suitable shoes. Let's just start, my feet are a bit frosty."

Kissing her cheek, Charles held their clasped hands out so that she would let go.

She did so hesitantly to ensure that she would be safe. Charles skated professionally backwards.

"It is essential that you prostrate a bit, leaning forward with your upper body and then you start sliding one foot after another along… like this" said Charles, doing what he described in a very exaggerated way.

"You do know that this looks extremely silly and that I think that the style of skating on ice must have been altered since you were young?" Elsie teased with a mischievous smile.

"I don't know what makes you saying this. I am absolutely serious." declared Charles, trying to keep a straight face.

"If you want to ridicule me in front of the village kids, I will tell you that I am your wife and they would merely laugh at you because you are such a poor teacher."

To emphasize her snooty-acted speech, she stuck her tongue out at her husband.

Playing along, the mentioned man gasped in astonishment and covered his mouth with his hand but smiled at his wife's cheek. "If I wouldn't know how to go back and forth on the ice, I would be nice and kind to my husband who has a certain skill in that area. As you find my teaching methods to be quite old-fashioned, may I ask what you would prefer?"

"Well, we already observed that we feel quite safe when holding the other's hand, so what if I am holding your hand and you dragging me with you while I try to slide in a fluid motion?"

Charles took her hand immediately, slightly pulling so that she would move. Elsie concentrated on the task of keeping her body upright and it went very well for thirty minutes or so. They made their rounds on the ice, with Elsie getting better with every step.

"You're a natural, my dear" said Charles, delighted that his wife may like this winter sport as much as he did, nevertheless knowing that she was a bit strained.

"Thank you, darling but would you mind sitting down for a few minutes. My legs aren't accustomed to this kind of pressure…"

Kissing Elsie's cheek, he answered "Of course we will make a break."

And still hand-holding, they made their way from the ice, a lovely picnic awaiting them.

 _ **I would be so thankful for a review, let me know what you think!**_


End file.
